The Lonely Night
by Devildelivery
Summary: After the Christmas night, Jyou Kido was sitting alone in the park, thinking. That, until someone unexpected saw him, giving him what he needed. Friendship fic.


Redvind: Found this in an old document. Man, I've totally forgotten about it. It's not so good, but it was what I thought, about Jyou having a feeling for Sora and those two seemed to get along well. You can see the evident in the whole 01. Anyway, this is just my thought. Imply Sorato, Jyou Sora and Jyou and Taichi friendship.

Disclaimer: I'd make lots of money if Digimon were mine.

**A Lonely Night by Redvind**

Nothing could ever help him feel better now. Not the cold air surrounding him, not the darkness painting over the night sky. Kidou Jyou sighed, tugging his coat closer to his body. He had been sitting on the bench in the park for over an hour. If someone found him here, they would say he's crazy, that he'd catch a cold that he'd be too ill to an up-coming test tomorrow. He didn't really care about that all. He wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone at this moment

Absorbing more darkness and coldness, his memory turned back to the one who caused his heart so much pain, Takenouchi Sora. The girl had had his attention all the time since the Digital World. Still, she'd never known his feeling. He planed to tell her someday and hoped she would return the same kind. But…

"She's dating Yamato now. I have no hope left."

He let out a heavy sigh before resting his head on the top of the bench, looking up at the star. The two had announced they're a couple since Christmas. He was shocked, at first, but congratulated them anyway.

'At least Yamato makes her happy. I really should be happy for her.'

He heard a few footsteps direct to him but didn't want to look up to see who it was until the figure called his name.

"Jyou?"

With that, the blue haired man's face shot up to see the round, warm brown eyes with a messy head belonged to none other than Yagami Taichi.

"What are you doing here?" Taichi asked, full of concerned and confused. He checked his watch. "It's almost midnight! I would have thought you're studying or sleeping or something."

"I'm here to think. I don't want to do it at home. What about you?"

"I'm out to get some drink. See?" the boy lifted up a bag full of cans of soda. "Tell me about what's on your system."

He didn't want to. "Taichi, look…"

"I know I'm not much of a help about this talk thing, but believe me. It will make you feel better." Taichi cut him off, opening a can to have a long sip. Jyou moved a little to make a seat for Taichi. The leader of chosen children obviously wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. Jyou sighed once again.

"Taichi…what do you feel about Sora-kun?"

"Sora?" Jyou nodded.

"She's a good friend."

"Then what did you feel when you heard she's dating Yamato?"

"Happy for her?" the older man turned to stare at him. "What?"

"No hard feeling? I mean…you like her and you have been close to her since you're kids."

That affected the leader more than he'd have ever thought. Extremely shocked, the brunette sprayed out all soda and choked heavily. The older man patted his back, trying to calm him down…even a little. Finally...

"Why does everyone keep thinking I like Sora like that!" Taking a big sip, sighed then he faced Jyou sincerely. "Yes, we've been friends for a long time. That made us very close together…but to be honest here, she's like Hikari." He paused, thinking, putting his words together. "We are too close to become anything but friends. And by the way she nags; I swear she must be my mother in the former life! What I felt when she told me she liked Yamato…it's like the time Hikari told me she's dating Takeru. It would be weird to date a girl who you feel like a combined of sister and mother, don't you think?"

Jyou had to agree. Besides, Taichi didn't seem to fake about his feeling.

"Is that what bothering you? Sora dating Yamato?"

To the brunet surprise, he saw a slightly blush rising up the older man's face. Jyou looked away, trying to hide it but failed miserably. He waited for Taichi to treat him, to make fun of him or anything. Nothing came. Instead, he only said.

"I know you've always liked Sora." At this, now it's Jyou's turn to be surprised. He turned to face the brunet who looked straight ahead. How did he know? He wondered. Luckily, he didn't have to ask because Taichi just went on. "Remember the party when they told us? You congratulated them but when I saw your face after the party ended, I just suspected."

There had been silence for a minute or two, until Taichi spoke. "I'm sorry for you."

Jyou only nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Shaking his head as an answer, but he knew that the leader here was waiting...or at least...keeping him company.

Somehow from the past experience, he learned that the brunette disliked being alone and hated to leave someone alone when they weren't in good shape. So he let the boy sitting there and said nothing to shoo him away. Silence took place a minute, then...

"I like her, Sora. Since the elementary school, I guess."

Taichi listened intently, taking a sip once in a while.

"She's different from the other girls, more reasonable, more mature...than the upper class girls even. Though the others treated me badly, she never looked down on me. I am so grateful of what she's helped me through. I wish I could pay her back somehow...when I heard she liked Yamato...it's time I realized I liked her more than a friend...and now I can't tell her that. I don't even have a chance to. She doesn't need me. It hurts...inside...so much."

The older man realized he's on the edge to cry, but he didn't want to. Not when he had a younger company by his side, especially when that said company was the child of courage whom he thought would see his behavior as weakness. He tried his best to press the sobs down, but failed badly. The brunet could feel his body shaking, he knew. he would try harder...he would...

Warm and caring, tender and soft, Jyou felt a hand on his back as a soothing comfort, the hand's owner still looked straight, knowing perfectly that the older didn't want to be seen in the state he was now.

"Let them out, Jyou. You can cry if you want."

That was all he needed at time. Tears began to fell off his eyes as he did nothing to stop them. The warm hand didn't leave him alone or hurt him. Taichi just...being there. He put his face in his hands and sobbed slightly, wordlessly. Maybe this was what he wanted...to cry. But most of all, he knew what he really wanted was someone to understand him.

His sob slowly died down so he could control himself a little better. When Taichi felt the older stopped shaking, he removed his hand. He looked in his bag.

"Feeling better?" Jyou nodded. Taichi tossed him a can of soda with a big grin on his face.

"Here. It's good for your eyes."

That surprised Jyou. He blinked stupidly twice before blast out laughing.

"Thanks." he said, bringing it to his eyes after taking off his glasses. Taichi was right. Something cold was good for swollen eyes. The brunet grinned wider.

"Well, I have to go now or else mom would think I went to a party or something. See you, Jyou."

"Bye Taichi."

The brunet smiled warmly, waving him goodbye while turned to the park gate.

Jyou always knew he needed someone.

Someone that could encourage and give him straight.

Child of courage. Yamagi Taichi. The child of responsibility was so grateful of him tonight.

EnD

Redvind: Maybe I'll write a sequel...to make it yaoi with the pairs I like. Heee.

Happy New Year!


End file.
